


Looking At You

by irishleesh93



Series: Zutara Week: Connected Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Watching, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2011<br/>Day 5: Awkward<br/>"When I walk through the door though Zuko is asleep on his bed lightly snoring..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> This is already published on my DeviantArt/fanfiction account.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Revised: 7/14/2013

_-~ZxK~-  
_ For the past week or so I've been going to Zuko's room. Always at the same time, after dinner, and always for the same reason. I had recently discovered that each day after supper Zuko works out.

How did this happen you wonder? I'll tell you.

I had went to Zuko's room in the Western Air Temple to grab any laundry I might of missed earlier that day when I saw it. His muscular chest glistening with sweat from his interrupted work out.

Now things should of been awkward. I mean this is Zuko we're talking about here. But that's the thing it wasn't awkward. In fact I wanted to march back into his room to catch another glimpse of his well defined bare chest.

This is where things went south. I managed to convince myself that there was no harm in looking at Zuko's body, so I went back to his room the next day. Unfortunately, he must of caught on to me a few days ago because now when he answers the door his hair is wet. I realized that he must be working out earlier and then taking a bath. I don't mind though since he still answers the door wearing only pants and his muscular chest is still damp from his bath.

Now do you understand why I am currently on my way to Zuko's room with the plan to get laundry or change the bedding, or any other excuse I can come up with.

I understand what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't help it. It's not my fault Zuko's half naked and putting himself on display for my viewing pleasure. I mean he could just as easily put on a shirt. I shouldn't deny myself from looking just because he doesn't know how to fully dress.

This time when I walk through the door Zuko's asleep on his bed and lightly snoring. I walk closer to him and sit at the edge of the bed.

I watch his chest expand as he breathes in deeply. I move my eyes over his torso, looking at every inch. I drop my gaze to his perfectly defined abdominal muscles. I wonder if my fingers were to run down them would they ripple under my touch?

His chest is also amazingly defined, I can only imagine what it would be like to lay my head down on it. I would be able to hear his heart beat and would feel his body rise and fall with every breath he takes.

I glance at Zuko's shoulders, their broad and wide, so I know his arms are strong and powerful. I've seen him use his strength to bring down other men when we on opposite sides. Surprisingly though, I don't think of them a dangerous. If he were to suddenly throw his arm around my shoulders I believe I would feel safe and warm.

I slowly lay down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Eventually, I feel Zuko's arm come around my waist, pulling me closer.

I sigh and close my eyes. I know that when he wakes up things will be awkward. But, I don't want to worry about that now. I'll come up with an excuse in the morning.


End file.
